Eddy vs the Kankers
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: The sequal to my story, 'Eddy vs Rolf: the Final Fight'. RnR, and remember; the number one rule. ENJOY the story! T for safty.


**Na: The anticipated sequel to Eddy vs Rolf! Hope ya enjoy!**

OoO

Eddy and Rolf ran at each other, and threw their fists; then, the fists made a large dome of lightning. "I won't lose!" Eddy yelled "I shall win!" Rolf yelled. The two made the ground shake, and the cement cracked.

"Gate of View…" Rolf pushed forward "Open!" Eddy's power burst, and Rolf was pushed back. "Falcon… Punch!" he hit Rolf in the stomach; and sent him into the ground. There was a flash of light… and then… silence.

Eddy was back to normal, and smiled… then fainted. "He did it…" Kevin said "The dork actually did it…"

OoO

One week after Eddy left the hospital, he was the most popular boy in school. Well, in a sense that everyone wants' a piece of him in battle. The three Eds walked into the school, and everyone walked around him; wanting autographs, challenging him to fights. The usual kind of thing.

But when there was a bang from the lockers; everyone stopped, and turned to the sound. The Kankers stood, each with a crooked smile. Lee walked up, and May walked by her; along with Marie.

"It's the day, cutie." Lee said with a chuckle; Eddy smiled "The Football field; after school." He said.

"Eddy, are you sure that's a good idea?" Double-D asked "A good butt finds its own bench, Eddy." Ed said stupidly. Eddy sighed "Guys, this is gonna be fun. I like a challenge…"

OoO

Eddy walked into the boys' locker room, and changed into his white Gi. But to as pizzazz to it, he put a dollar sign on the back, and a cents sign on the left side of the chest. He remembered what his master told him…

"Remember Eddy." The old man said "This battle shall be a test of everything you've learned. And besides, I paid the Kanker one hundred bucks to paint my school blue, and they never did it! Kick their asses!"

Eddy chuckled at the memory, and put his shoes on; then his fingerless gloves. He walked out of the locker room, and saw every kid in school in the stands!

"Wow, full house." He said, smiling. Even a helicopter was over the field, taping the match! Eddy walked out to the middle of the field, and saw the Kankers walking up. "Ready to die, cutie?" Lee asked; Eddy cracked his knuckles "I'm ready… to win."

Double-D and Ed watched as buzzer started to count down "This is bad. Eddy's gonna have trouble with this battle." Double-D said "Table for one, Double-D." Ed said stupidly. "He shall win." The two turned, and saw Rolf! He was using crutches, but walking "Do not fear. Rolf shall be walking happily within four days. But the Ed boy shall win. He is stronger than Rolf could have ever imagined." The two smiled, and nodded.

The buzzer counted down... Three, two, one, go!

Eddy threw a punch at Lee's face, and she blocked with her arm; Marie sent a kick at Eddy, but he blocked with his left leg. May jumped up, and sent a flying kick at Eddy's back; but he flipped up, and blocked her kick with his hand! Marie sent a punch while Eddy was distracted, and punched him in the jaw. He screeched his feet on the ground, and wiped the blood off his face. "Nice one. But you'll have to do better than that…"

He crossed his arms in front of his face "Gate of opening… open…" he gained veins on his forehead "Gate of Healing… open…" he gained more veins on his head, and some on his arms. "Gate of Life… open!" the ground cracked under Eddy's feet "Let's see you beat me now…" he ran at super speed, and kicked Lee in the gut! She coughed up blood, and held her stomach in pain "So much for tough…" Eddy smirked at the three.

"Take this Shorty!" Marie took off her shoes, and threw them on the ground; they made craters! "You may have the power to speed up… but so do I…" Marie disappeared, and reappeared behind Eddy; who turned in surprise. She punched him in the face, and kicked him in the back. Eddy fell to the ground, but got up; then wiped the blood of his body.

"Nice one… but speed's only one part of it… Gate of Pain… Open!" Eddy's skin turned red, and he gained a yellow aura. "Try me now… with speed, and strength." He disappeared; but so did Marie. There were craters made from the high speed strikes that the two made. But after a few minutes of this, the two reappeared; but had their fists in each other's faces!

The two broke apart, and Eddy smiled "Well, how was that?" Marie sighed, and fell to her knees. The crowd roared, and cheered. "How did you…?" she asked "That's what happens when the gates are used. Now…" Marie got up, and smiled "Nice try kid. But I've got another trick. It's called Haki."

Eddy ran at Marie, and threw a super fast punch; but she dodged! She dodged all of his attacks! "Haki allows me to see your attacks before you even use them. I know every move you'll make. In simple terms… you can't win!" she threw a punch, and hit Eddy in the face.

He breathed heavily, and wiped the blood from his nose. "Well… I'm gonna need to get stronger. Gate of Limit… Open!" Eddy gained more of a yellow aura, and his pupils disappeared. "Now the real fight begins!" he started to run at Marie, but way hit my May; she dealt a strong punch, and sent Eddy back a few feet. "And by the way…" May started "We all have Haki." Eddy's eyes widened.

"Then I'll just need to get even stronger…" he put his arms in front of his face "Gate… of… View…" the ground cracked from the force of the energy build up… "…Open!" Eddy screamed, and gained a massive boost! His aura turned green, and he smiled "Let's see how the power of the Gates… compares to that of the Kankers."

He disappeared, and reappeared behind Marie; she turned to throw a punch, but Eddy disappeared. She threw a punch behind her, seeing Eddy coming there; but Eddy disappeared again!

'What the hell's going on?' Marie thought 'I know every move he's going to make! But still… I can't keep up with him.'

Eddy appeared behind Lee, who was now rested "So… you've become super powerful?" she asked; Eddy didn't answer. "I guess I'll have to put you in your place."

Lee threw a punch, and Eddy caught it; the force of Lee's punch created a crater below the two! "You just love hearing yourself talk, don't you bitch?" Eddy asked in hate. Lee's face turned redder than her hair "What did you say to me?" she yelled "I said that you love to hear yourself talk. I'll never let you win." He pressed down on her fist. "Yow!" she yelled; Eddy kneed her in the stomach, and threw her to the other two.

"How is he this strong?" May asked "Maybe he took steroids?" Marie asked "No. It's something else…" Lee finished. Eddy pulled his right arm back "It all ends here… for the fate of the cul-de-sac… the kids… my friends… and yes… yours too! Falcon Punch!" Eddy's aura was sucked into his right fist…

"It ends here!" he ran at the three "Now girls!" the Kankers put their hands together, and there was a bright flash. Eddy's fist hit the Kankers… but they were different. They were one… Marie's clothes, Lee's hair, and May's buck teeth. "We are Kanker… now you die." The now combined Kankers punched Eddy to the ground.

"No way!" Ed yelled "How is that possible?" Double-D asked "They are not human… but devil…" Rolf answered.

Eddy got up, and breathed heavily "Great… I put all my power… into that punch…" Eddy fell to the ground, and started to close his eyes.

"Eddy…" Double-D whispered "Quick! Concentrate your power, and give it to Ed boy!" Rolf yelled; everyone in the audience did so. Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, even Kevin! Eddy gained a greenish aura, and started to breathe regularly "Nice tactic. But it won't work." Kanker said.

Eddy smiled "We'll see… Gate of Opening… Open… Gate of Healing… Open… Gate of Life… Open… Gate of Pain… Open… Gate of Limit… Open…" Eddy's power grew with each gate; and soon, he gained a yellow aura with red skin. "Gate of View… Open." The ground shook, and Kanker stumbled "Gate… of… Wonder…"

Double-D gasped "That's the seventh gate! He's one away from the eighth gate. Don't do it Eddy…"

Eddy smiled "…Open!" he screamed into the air; his yellow aura turned green… and his hair turned green for some strange reason. He lost his pupils, and his muscles increased in size.

Ed smiled "Eddy is a Super Scammer…" he said "A Super what?" Double-D asked. "I'll tell you one day…"

Eddy gritted his teeth "Now… you lose…" Eddy walked over to Kanker; making a crater with each step. Kanker stepped back, and started to sweat "Getting scared?" Eddy chuckled "I'll show you scared!" Kanker threw a punch, but Eddy blocked with his pinky finger!

"Let's finish this…" he disappeared, and threw a punch a Kanker's face; sending her back. She looked up, but saw nothing "Where did he go?" she asked in fear; Eddy punched her in the gut, and sent her in the air. He disappeared again, and reappeared above Kanker; kicking her into the ground. Kanker looked up, but saw nothing but sky. "I can't even see him with Haki!"

Eddy appeared in front of Kanker "Let's finish this already. My mom's making tacos." He licked his lips with a smirk. Kanker got up, and gritted her teeth "I won't lose!" she threw a punch, but Eddy disappeared.

He was above her, but she couldn't see him "Falcon… Punch!" Eddy's fist glowed golden, and he kicked the air making him fall to her. He threw the punch… and split the one into three! The now split Kankers fell to the ground… knocked out…

The crowd roared, and cheered as Eddy lifted his fist in victory. Then fainted in pain.

OoO

Eddy sat on his bed, listening to his classic music. It's been three weeks since he left the hospital; and it seems he damages his body so much after every fight.

There was a ringing on his cell phone; so he picked it up "Yellow?" he asked "Hey pip squeak." He heard a familiar voice. Eddy's eyes went wide "Bro? What do you want?"

"I want a match. And you better go all out… if you want your friends back. Meet me at the Junk yard."

Eddy closed his phone, and ran to the Junk Yard…

**Na: Ooooo… didn't expect that? Tell me what you think, and stay tune for the final part… Eddy vs His Brother!**


End file.
